


Barb has a (slightly) better Night

by Aoratos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Mike Wheeler, Background Will Byers, Books, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Meet-Cute, Nerdiness, She still dies, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoratos/pseuds/Aoratos
Summary: A simple side step in the stranger things where Steve had a friend over to talk with Barb ,as he and Nancy seal the deal.





	Barb has a (slightly) better Night

Barb felt annoyed already, having to ditch her car and walk the few blocks to the door and more so at the gooey eyes Nancy and Steve were giving each other. She knew Nancy was ready to take the next step, she also believed Steve may be ready to dump her friend once he got in her pants. Nancy naively though he wouldn't, but it was hard to tell with boys. She was gonna call the whole night a wash until she saw the athletic form of a young man of dark complexion sitting alone watching as Tommy and Carol bantered back and forth. She knew the position he was in the same one she'd probably normally find herself from now on, if things didn't go south for Nancy, being a third wheel that was only there to humor the couple. 

After noticing the newcomers, the unfamiliar young man stood and brushed himself off as he walked over to introduce himself. It was easy to see he was taller than even her, with her larger than average height that put her on level with the other guys there. He extended his hand to shake Barb’s which she gave him her own. 

“I'm Ethan, nice to meet you Barbara. Steve told me about you and Nancy, the stories do neither proper due.” He said with a friendly smile and a delicate shake of her hand not seeming off to any sense she had about other guys.

The young woman felt a little more at ease from the compliment but, wouldn't be swayed easily. She watched him shake her friend’s hand before saying “Thanks call me Barb, he told me nothing about you, so I'm a bit at a disadvantage. “

Nancy just gave a quick smile going over to Steve while saying “Nice to meet you Ethan.”

The night went on with Barb watching from a distance as her friend acted dumb with the other kids, besides Ethan, who watched like a hawk from a chair as if looking out for everyone. It was only when he was sure nothing was watching them at the moment he turned his eyes to Barb catching her eye. She smiled out of courtesy and he returned the smile. 

“So Barb you seem like the reading type, you reading Earthseed by Pamela Sargent? Just came out a week ago. “ Ethan asked trying to break the ice a bit. 

Barb was taken off balance, as not only did she find someone who read casually besides her in this social group but read Sargent. It was clear Steve didn't just shove a random guy into her path, but had calculated it a bit. 

“No, I am a fan of her work though, cloned lives, Watchstar and Sudden Star are some good ones. Her part of Women of Wonder caught my imagination of sci-fi.” Barb said letting her geeky side out a bit. 

He nodded “I can dig her stuff, was more of a comic kid before I found out a few writers I like had also wrote a few books. Novelization of Empire strikes back was one of my first.“

She giggled, of course he had to be a star wars fan, all the guys she knew were, even Steve and Tommy were probably star wars fans. 

“I enjoy the movies but not that much, mainly because it feels like the ladies are kind of pushed to the side, yeah Leia is a princess and Mon Mothma is the leader of the rebellion but they're nowhere as cool or in depth as Han and Boba fett.“ Barb went on expressing her feelings. 

“Right on, yeah I noticed Leia was kind of understated in Empire, though in Jedi they were able to do a lot with her and those little guys.” Ethan replied with a shrug “Heard the books that are coming out will do better for her.”

“Maybe, I'll give them a read. ” Barb’s commented at news, curious what the further adventures would bring. 

“Oh don't hope you don't mind me asking, Where do know Steve from anyway? I haven't seen you at our school.” Barb questioned. 

“Well, we went to elementary and middle school together, my dad then got a job in the big city and I had to go with. I got back in touch with him last year after getting my license and a few days back he told me about inviting you all so I'm here.”

Barb then whispered to him leaning closer “I've heard stories of guys like Steve who use their popularity to get in girls pants and then dump them.”

Ethan gave a shake of his head and replied keeping the whispered tone “Steve isn't that guy, he likes Nancy a WHOLE lot. Like half our recent talks have come back to her and he never talked about another girl, at least not like he has her. “

Barb got a small smile knowing that her friend wasn't going to end up being used as just another notch. 

“You look cute when you smile.” Ethan said noticing her reaction. 

A blush now accompanied her smile as she said a small “Thanks. ”

There was a scream that shattered their connection momentarily that snapped her and Ethan out of their developing comfort zone. 

It was just Tommy & Carol being loud as Tommy threatened to throw Carol in the pool. Ethan relaxed as he saw it was just them acting like idiots. In the commotion Barb got a little closer physically to Ethan, throwing a bit of caution to the wind. 

“Want a beer? Or do you abstain from that? “ Ethan asked once things quieted down slightly. 

Barb shook her head and politely replied “No, not a drinker. plus I'm driving and I've seen what happens to people who drive impaired.” 

“Sorry to interrupt but I'll take one.” Steve spoke up from behind Ethan. 

Ethan looked behind him to his friend and said “Alright catch, man“

He did an underhand toss to Steve which was easily caught, though Steve had to back up a bit.

Steve pulled out his knife and shotgunned it after poking a hole in the bottom, clearly having done this before. He cleared it with ease and sat down next to Nancy who had watched him. 

“Is that supposed to impress me?” Nancy asked her Steve, as he took out a cigarette and got ready to smoke.

Steve looked at her slightly confused but played along and said “You're not?”

Barb was thinking it but Nancy said it aloud “You are a cliche, you do realize?”

“You're a cliche, with what your grades your band practice." Steve replied lighting the cig. 

Nancy couldn't help but chuckle as she replied “I'm not in band.“

“Okay party girl, why don't you uh, show us how it's done then?” Steve suggested recovering his blade from his pocket. 

Ethan picked up another can and handed to her holding it for an extra second after she reached to mouth ‘You sure?’

Nancy just returned a small nod and took the can. Barbara was less enthusiastic as she rolled her eyes at her friend's apparent willingness to drink. 

“Just punch a hole near the bottom.. “Steve instructed.

Nancy replied saying “Yeah, I know don't worry “

The others, san Barb and Ethan, started chanting “Chug, chug, chug, chug.“ 

Nancy punched a hole and downed her first beer.

Ethan whispered to Barb as they watched Nancy drink “She's going to mellow out, once she finds out this isn't too much to get worked up over. But, right now she's trying to fit in, just go with it for now and trust me she'll recognize you've stuck with her. “

Barb nodded but still felt annoyed at her friend ignoring her to fit in as she sat back. She was winding down until Nancy approached.

“Barb, you want to try?” Nancy asked. 

Barb replied slightly off guard sitting up “What? No.”

“Come on.” Nancy pushed verbally while physically getting closer. 

Barb tried to smile at her friend in a way that was a sign of discomfort saying “No, Thanks I don't want to.”

Nancy now picked up a beer and pushed it towards her friend. Ethan didn't want to interrupt, knowing Nancy was trying her hardest to pull Barb into this clique but knew he had to let Barb make her own decisions. 

“Come on.“ Nancy almost pleaded with Barb. 

“Nance, I don't want to...Nance. “ Barb plead back.

Nancy tried one more time “Just… just give it a shot.”

Barb felt at the end of her rope with the whole situation and grabbed the beer then knife standing up “Okay.”

Ethan got up as she did.

“So you just… “ Barb said pushing the knife towards the center of the can.

Ethan moved to correct her hands but it was too late as the blade slipped and sliced her hand. Tommy cackled at the situation though it was anything but funny.

“Shit.” Ethan said seeing the damage clearly as he stood to her left. 

Nancy asked now concerned with her friend “Are you okay?”

Barb checked her hand seeing it was badly bleeding and would probably need stitches.

“Yeah… just a scratch” Barb lied, not wanting to ruin her friend's fun. 

Ethan sighed “Come on we gotta clean that off. The first aid still in the same place?”

“Yeah, you sure it will be alright?” Steve questioned after confirming.

Barb tried to smile through the pain “I'm fine, just my hand slipped.”

Ethan took her inside to the first aid kit in the kitchen. He cleared out the dishes that were sitting in there, putting them aside.

“Come on” he motioned her over with his head as he ran the water at a bit warmer.

Barb walked over holding her hand in an elevated position to avoid bleeding too badly. 

“What's your favorite color?” Ethan asked as he gently grabbed her hand. 

“What, why are you - holy jeeezzzzus.” She attempted to reply but it became clear he used it as a distraction to wash the wound off with the water causing her pain. 

She looked up at him as the pain subsided and he turned the water off before she shook her head. 

Ethan apologized as he let her go of her hand and opening the first aid kit “Sorry didn't mean to trick you like that. Now let's see, crap they don't have any ointment. Guess we'll just have to put gauze on it and hope for the best. But get this checked out “

“Just my luck, though this night was gonna suck but this takes the cake, I meet someone who actually likes similar books that's my age and I end up embarrassing myself in front of them and my best friend. And now I got to go to a doctor. ” Barb said as he began layering the cut with gauze strips. 

He quipped as he kept working “Could be a worse first date.”

Then she went silent, he looked up and could see she was blushing while considering his words. 

“Wait, I was just joking about the date bit, you're cute and I'd like to but this isn't really anything I'd call a date.” He tried to explain.

Barb smiled at that and said “Thanks for the compliment.”

He quietly went back to work patching her hand after giving a small smile back. Finally finishing the wrapping he placed some tape around her hand to secure it.

“There you go. Just make sure not to out to put too much pressure and on it.“ He said as gently held her hand in his again.

She felt a bit of relief, though her hand stung, it felt very safe in his large hands.

There wasn't much said for the next minute as both sat there in the quiet house staring at each other. The only noise was the dripping faucet and woodland creatures outside the bathroom window. It was a perfect moment in an otherwise crappy night.

“We should get back out there.” Ethan suggested with a shrug towards the door. 

Barb smirked settling mentally on something and said “Wait before we do that. “

“Wh-” Ethan started to say but was shut up by her lips meeting his in a tender but sustained kiss.

He instantly gently grabbed the back of her head and pushed back into the kiss.

Barb knew they could probably go a lot farther than this, part of her wanted to. But instead she pulled away, after all she just met him tonight. His hand fell away, though she could tell it was out of respect and not lack of interest. 

“I don't mind calling this a first date “ She whispered. 

Ethan grinned before asking “So when is the second?”

Barb hadn't thought that far ahead and visibly let her eyes wander a bit before coming back to his face. 

“How about I get my hand checked and we decide after I recover.” She motioned to her hand speaking plainly. 

The young man was visibly excited but didn't choose to express it in words as he stood to get a piece of paper “Okay it's a date, whenever that is. I'll give you my number so you can call. I usually work on Saturday through Wednesday, weekends I'm on the morning shift and weekdays after school.”

He wrote his number and first name for her on the note pad by the phone and ripped it off to hand to her. 

She looked at it before replying “Alright I'll try and catch you on Thursday or Friday then or over the weekend. “

“So want to go back out there now, or you want to surprise me more?“ the young man jested as he offered his off hand to her. 

She took it with the non-wrapped hand and didn't let go after she got to her feet. They walked like this, until they noticed Nancy and Steve heading for the stairwell. Barb broke away to confront the couple while Ethan stopped and watched.

“Nance! Nancy, where are you going?” Barb said trying to keep an even tone with her friend known both Ethan and Steve were listening. 

“Nowhere, just upstairs to… Change clothes. “ Nancy lied in a super obvious way that most kids would catch it.

No one bought it, Barb gave a blank stare. 

Nancy continued dropping some of the pretense of innocence “Why don't you go ahead and hang out with Ethan. If… I'm not down when he's ready to go, you should go home too.”

“Nance…” Barb called with indignation in her voice. 

“Barb… “ Nancy replied seemingly not wanting to hear it.

Barb tried to speak from a place that didn't show her own hurt openly “... This isn't you. “

Barb watched as Nancy then walked away to Steve's bedroom. The sound of the door closing finalizing Nancy's decision. 

“She most likely made the decision before we came here tonight. “ Ethan said as he approached Barb. 

“I know it's just, witnessing it…. It makes me wish everything was back to where it was in middle school, like we were curious about boys but you remember, it wasn't like this. It wasn't something we'd leave each other alone over. Even if the roles were reversed I don't think I could.” She explained as she walked toward him. 

Ethan just nodded and put a gently hand on her shoulder in sympathy. 

She sighed then tried to pick herself up “What should we do now? “

“I doubt you want to be in here much. Let's head back to the pool, I can't hear Tommy and Carol outside, so I bet they're upstairs too.” Ethan suggested as he stepped aside. 

“Yeah, that's good, don't really want to be around them right now.” She said passing by him to head to the sliding door. 

Ethan joined her sitting where he was before. She looked at the can she dropped from before as she sat down, bloody and shiny. It was a terrible night except for the kiss, but Ethan may find someone else when he's back at home. Plus, her family may not be accepting thought she wasn't against the idea of having a guy like him around. She shrugged it all off to focus on the fact she was with Ethan now. 

Ethan tried to change subject “Well, I've heard some things have been happening around here recently, like that kid going missing.”

“Yeah, Will is a friend of Nancy's little brother, Mike. Him and the rest of the group they are in are all shaken up over it.” Barb explained as she leaned back. “Hope the squirt is alright.”

“Crazy… he'll probably be fine, kids sometimes get lost.” Ethan tried to assure “I remember a few crazy days in my childhood, I just ended up somewhere too far and wouldn't sometimes come back home until the next day. I'd get a spanking, not be able to sit for a day or two but I'd be safe. ”

She chuckled at that. 

“Will has been gone for more than a day now but I bet you're right, maybe he's just lost in the woods.” Barb said flexing her wounded hand a bit. 

Ethan looked at her then the house, he knew Nancy would probably not be ready for a long while.

“Do you you want me to walk you to your car?” He asked knowing sitting less than sixty feet away from where her friend was losing her virginity probably wasn't great for her mind set. 

She shook her head “Nancy may need a ride and I want to show, I'm still here for her.”

“You're an amazing friend, Barbara.” Ethan breathed as he stood up “Let no one tell you different… I got work tomorrow so I'm going to head back.”

Barb was disappointed at the news but knew his job was probably something he'd want to keep, especially if they were going to see each other often. 

“I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk more about our favorite authors, okay?” Barb asked trying to find some good in this situation. 

“Okay, goodnight Barb, I'll be waiting for your call. Oh and if you end up spending the night: up the stairwell on the right is where they keep spare blankets.” Ethan said before picking up his jacket that he left hanging from the back of his chair and took out keys.

He almost wanted to ask for another kiss, she almost would have been willing to give one but they settled on a shared longing stare. It was a minute of quiet before he finally broke eye contact and walked into the night to his car. Barb had took off her shoes and went to the diving board and sat on the edge and let her feet dangle into the water as she sat alone for the next few minutes. 

Jonathan Byers was taking pictures from his secluded spot, he had watched the whole night unfold arriving soon after the scream Carol gave. The final picture he took was of Barbara and Ethan's longful stares at each other. As he got ready to take another, an odd sound was heard like an animal and almost scream but when Jon looked up nothing was there, just an empty backyard. 

It was the last time Barbara Holland was seen alive by another human. Ethan would wait for her call, Nancy would go looking for her, but no trace of her was left in our world besides the items not on her and the shining bloody beer can.


End file.
